A mechanism is known for a drawer, where an intermediate rail is placed between an upper rail connected to a telescopic drawer and a lower rail, which is connected to the closet which the drawer is part of; said intermediate rail follows the drawer gradually when the drawer is pulled out of the closet. Pairs of rollers and bearing balls are placed between the rails; the bearing balls, however, make the pull-out mechanism rather complicated and thus vulnerable.